The not yet published German patent application DE 10 2013 107 448.0 discloses an apparatus for the reduction of germs by means of plasma. The dielectric film encloses an area to be sterilized (wound or object) with its peripheral edge. A high voltage end of the piezoelectric transformer is facing the outside of the dielectric film and the plasma is ignited within the dielectric film.
The international patent application WO 2010/034451 A1 discloses a plasma applicator for applying a non-thermal plasma to a surface, in particular for the plasma treatment of living tissue and in particular for the plasma treatment of wounds. The plasma applicator includes a cover lid for covering a part of the surface. In this way, a cavity is formed between the cover lid and the surface. The non-thermal plasma is provided in the cavity, and in addition, the cavity can be flushed with gas. Likewise a pump is provided which extracts gas from the cavity.
The international patent application WO 2013/093868 A1 discloses an apparatus for selective activation for medical implants by means of plasma, and an apparatus for wound healing. A plasma is guided from a plasma generator to a moveable applicator or head by means of a flexible hose. The plasma is directed onto an implant via openings in a template.
The German patent application DE 10 2011 001 416 A1 discloses a plasma treatment apparatus for treating wounds or afflicted portions of skin. The plasma treatment apparatus has two flexible area electrodes for generating a non-thermal plasma. The two area electrodes each include at least one electric conductor, wherein the conductors are interwoven. At the outside of the area electrodes, facing the surface to be treated, a wound contact layer of an antiseptically treated material is detachably fixed.